


Advice

by SarkySquirrel



Series: Writing Prompts & Drabbles [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advice, College, F/M, Homesickness, Housemates, How to survive college 101 by steve rogers, London, New York City, Skype, Time differences, Tumblr Prompt, University, chris whoooo??, imagine prompt, kinda pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You call Steve for advice on how to survive university halfway across the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

When Steve answered your call you sat up tiredly. "Hey." You half smiled at the blonde super soldier and leaned back in your desk chair.

                "Hi. How's college?" He asks softly. It was still bright out where Steve was in New York, but looking out of your own windows, London was only lit up by street lamps, the occasional late night office worker, and the Friday night rush of party goers.

                "It's a lot." You admitted with a sigh. "But it's okay." You smiled and hung her head. "Kinda miss home though. I don't know anyone here."

                "Yeah." Steve chuckled, "You look really tired."

                "I pretty sure I don't remember a time I was ever not tired." You laughed. "How do you get up and do things every day?"

                "For me, getting through the struggles that are associated with day to day life is just be present." He shrugged. "All you really have in life I think is just now. A series of nows. I think when you kind of surrender to that you can't lose."

                You paused to get process before you replied. "I might be too tired because I don't quite understand how that applies to my situation."

                Steve shook his head before he answered. "Just get out and try new things. It's Friday night, go out with your roommates, go to a bar or a pub, drink, have fun. Get to know some people in your classes."

                "But I don't know how. Do you just walk up to someone and say 'hey do you wanna hang out?' or do you have to do some kind of elaborate dance routine?" You made Steve laugh. "I don't know."

                "How did you and I start hanging out?"

                "I made you pancakes and helped you catch up with the 21st century." Your reply was quick.

                "You were yourself. Just do that with other people." He told you.

                "But you aren't like other people." It slipped out. You hadn't meant for that to come out. Steve's cheeks reddened on camera. You were about to save yourself when your bedroom door swung open and your housemate Chris poked his head in to say hello.

                "Hey, (Y/N), there's a party tomorrow that all of us are going to, nothing big just a couple of friends hanging out playing games probably, fancy joining?"

                You glanced at the screen before you smiled warmly at Chris."Uh yeah, I'll join if you don't mind."

                "Not at all." Chris grinned before looking to the screen and his jaw dropped. "Is that Captain America?"

                "Uh." You faltered, before shrugging at Steve. "Yeah."

                Steve nodded a hello, Chris smiled in reply before walking out of your room. The super soldier turned his focus back to you. "I have to go. Tony's calling me for something, call me if you need anything. Night (Y/N)."

                "Goodnight Steve." You smiled as he hung up and the desktop background on your computer showed. The picture you took on the fourth of July, celebrating Steve's birthday with all of the Avengers, Fury and Hill. You remembered that Steve got obliterated on Thor's Asgardian mead, and you had to help him through his colossal hangover the next morning.

                Maybe you'd have some experiences like that yourself here in London.

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a Tumblr Imagine prompt; "Imagine Skyping Steve for advice."  
> Enjoy and Feel free to comment! :)


End file.
